Aridian
Aridian is the main adversary of the Justice Corps. Wielding a yellow power ring gives him the power to make others' fears a reality. With his power, he plans on restructuring the universe and ruling through fear. Summary Aridian was perhaps the greatest Green Lantern of his generation. His ability to overcome great fear was said to rival that of those such as Hal Jordan and John Stewart. Aridian's willpower alone was a testament to his potential as a member of the Green Lantern Corp. Time and time he would prove his worth to the Guardians of the Universe as well as to the Corp. For years, peace would be attained and maintained through him, but not through willpower or justice. Unknown to his superiors, Aridian utilized intimidation and terror to establish control and order. Induction into the Green Lantern Corp Having acquired his Green Power Ring from a dying alien (not unlike Hal Jordan), Aridian's presence was quickly made known to the Guardians of the Universe. They watched over him for a time, marveling at how quickly he mastered the ring and it's abilities. As he grew more powerful the Guardians realized they must bring him to Oa for proper training. Instead of having the ring transport Aridian to Oa as was usual, they decided instead to send a Green Lantern ambassador to explain to him his new place in the universe. John Stewart was on Earth at the time, preparing for a trip to Oa himself, so he was chosen as the escort. When John fist encountered Aridian, he was met with the sight of Aridian preventing an attempted murder. Amazed with the efficiency of the untrained lantern, John greeted him with praise. After explaining the basics of the Green Lantern Corp, John informed Aridian that they were going to leave for Oa to begin his training. Aridian agreed, eager to help the universe. During his training, Aridian consistently impressed both the Guardians and the Corp and completed his courses faster then any lantern before him. These feats would earn him several notable assignments which only further spread his fame and increased his skill. Fall From Grace Aridian's most notable assignment saw him confronting several bounty hunters who had been hired to kill a respected intergalactic merchant, for supposedly cheating a client. Aiding him in this mission was the Green Lantern Varis Saykoth, who had a slight distrust of Aridian, to due his speedy advancement and displays of disobedience over the years. Their mission was to apprehend the bounty hunters and return them to Oa, to be questioned about the person who hired them. They managed to locate the bounty hunters (in armed space suits) just outside of Space Sector 1343, but he deliberately ignored the order to stay with his partner, claiming they were separated during the fight by a meteor shower. Aridian chased his target through the debris, constantly attempting to ensnare his opponent with one of his constructs. Upon finally trapping the bounty hunter, Aridian attempted to question the criminal himself. Realizing that the man was terrified of him, Aridian began exploiting his fear. He ruptured the oxygen tank on the alien's back and allowed it to slowly escape into space. Feeling overcome with power and the thrill of the bounty hunter's fear, Aridian began to use his constructs to crack the visor on the space suit's helmet. Aridian questioned the bounty hunter, only to be answered with screams of terror. After finally tearing the information out of him, Aridian informed the alien he was of no more use and fully shattered the visor, killing him. It was at this moment that Aridian truly began his fall from grace. Returning to Varis Saykoth, he lied that his bounty hunter had been killed by a meteor during the chase, and that he had learned nothing. The other Green Lantern had fared poorly in his questioning but he had managed to capture his target, who they brought back to Oa. The Guardians of the Universe debriefed Aridian personally after the questioning due to his increasing disobedience, but were unaware of his actions with the bounty hunter. Exposure and Expulsion from the Green Lantern Corp Aridian became increasingly reliant on using his power to spread fear in his enemies, a tactic his fellow Green Lanterns were beginning to take notice of. His displays of control through fear reached their peak when he forced an entire village on a primitive planet to obey him, and force out a known criminal warlord, by creating constructs based off of their society's fears. When the criminal was exposed, Aridian encased him in a hard light shell and flew him up into space where he proceeded to torture him for the information he needed to destroy a black market organization. Systematically, Aridian dissipated sections of the shield, exposing the alien's bare flesh to hazards of space. The alien eventually told him what he wanted to know, at which point Aridian thanked him, and dissipated the shield entirely. Unknown to Aridian, Hal Jordan and Kilowog had been sent to his sector to assist him. Having witnessed his latest crime, the two Green Lanterns apprehend him and returned to Oa where Aridian would answer for his actions. The Guardians of the Universe were appalled at his misuse of his power and ordered his immediate expulsion of the Green Lantern Corp. After reviewing the database on the former Green Lantern's ring, they discovered his latest murder had been only one in hundreds of similar executions he had performed throughout his career. The Guardians ordered for him to be placed in a Sciencell while they decided his fate. During his transport to prison, Aridian felt a great power grow inside him and his eyes began to glow a deep yellow. The Lanterns accompanying him began to grow restless and he broke free if their hand cuff construct and proceeded to attack them. Killing them both with his bare hands, he began to feel the power fear offered as never before. Looking into the sky, he saw a Yellow Power Ring descending towards him. He was free. Becoming a Yellow Lantern Aridian quickly escaped Oa and proceeded to some preset destination in his newfound power ring. Arriving at his destination, he was confronted by the Sinestro Corp. Sinestro offered a hand of greeting, remarking his ability to instill great fear. Aridian joined the Corp as Sinestro promised no restrictions such as the ones the Guardians had placed on the Green Lanterns and above all, he promised revenge. Aridian served with them well for a time, that is until Braniac invaded Earth. During the Invasion of Earth, circumstance forced the Green Lantern Corp and the Sinestro Corp to fight alongside one another to defeat Braniac's attempts to manipulate the Emotional Spectrum. Aridian could not accept this truce, and angrily attacked both Green and Yellow Lanterns alike, before realist that he could never truly be free under any type of leadership. Making his escape, Aridian vowed that he would take revenge on both Corps for, in his eyes, betraying him. Aridian's Goal Due to his experiences with the Green Lantern and the Sinestro Corps, Aridian began to believe that the current system of leadership was flawed. Instead of different sectors, each housing hundreds of planets and trillions of lives, being ruled individually, they should be ruled as one. All the current forms of government should be eradicated and chaos should devour civilizations, so they learn what true disorder is. Aridian would then find cleanse the universe through fear, bringing peace through sheer terror of his power. He would rule with an iron fist, and the fear of his wrath would cull any rebellion before it began. The universe would be safe. Aridian had learned that only through fear can there be peace. Powers and Abilities - Yellow Power Ring - expert hand to hand combatant - able to manipulate and instill fear even without the power ring (though limited) - master tactician - highly intelligent, able even to predict his enemies' attacks (though limited to physical attacks) Characteristics Race - Human Sex - Male Height - 6"5 Weight - 190 lbs. Eye color - yellow Hair color - black Skin tone - white Age - unknown Trivia - first construct was an array of torture devices (though he didn't use them) - believes all governments are flawed and must be destroyed - terroristic tendencies - remorseless and merciless Category:Male Category:Hard light Category:Villains